Torn Between Two Brothers
by Teh Natsu
Summary: This IS unfortunetly still in RPG format sorry.But ive heard its wonderfully great!*ONE-SHOT*
1. Confusion

A/N:Ok this is my first crack at an Inuyasha RPG.I did this with a friend; I was too tired to change it into a story so I figured this would be ok. All the chars are in it except Kikyo, Kouga, Naraku, and And Shippo.   
Hey B4 i forget all the legal crap goes here.yea..So don't sue me!  
  
I fixed as many errors as Word suggested and I fixed a few things.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Torn Between Two Brothers Chapter1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*The rain poured heavily   
On the roof of the small shed.   
Sesshomaru smiled evilly at the girl in the   
Corner, His face looked more sinister in   
The dim light. Before him huddled in   
Closer in the corner was Kagome. Her   
Clothes ripped, her blood all over her   
Along with cried semen. Sesshomaru   
Smirked, "Don't be afraid my dear"  
  
Kagome-*held herself closer she just wanted to be left alone*  
Sesshomaru~*looked at her in confusion*Y do you fear me?  
Kagome*sat silent for a moment*you'll hurt me again..  
Sesshomaru~ what is hurt? *Is un-capable of human emotion even hurt*  
Kagome-Blood Sesshomaru..Thats hurt*she held her bloody   
Hand by his face*do you understand? Not just Physical Emotional...  
  
Sesshomaru~*came close to her to examine the blood*I thought hurt was death...  
Kagome-it is but when you die you bleed blood is pain death is the end of life  
Sesshomaru~ Do you feel pain?  
Kagome-*held herself closer again*yes  
Sesshomaru~ Did I cause this pain?  
Kagome-yes Sesshomaru you caused a lot of pain  
Sesshomaru~ How can I make the pain I caused go away?  
Kagome-leave me alone but, that wont take away the   
Pain you given me, my body will heal but I'll live with emotional pain forever  
Sesshomaru~*walks into the next room and comes back with a   
Beautiful plum robe dress like Sangos he hands it to her*U can leave when your   
Ready..  
  
Kagome-*takes the dress and looks a him *why are you letting me go?  
Sesshomaru~ Because I am sorry for the pain I have inflected on   
you* he unlocks the door*  
Kagome- you've always caused pain to people why is this any different?  
Sesshomaru~ I have caused pain before?  
Kagome-you've killed before, you tried to kill your brother causing him pain  
Sesshomaru~ Im sorry....I don't want to hurt anymore  
Kagome-*looks at him for a moment and turning away*will you leave so i may get changed?  
Sesshomaru~*walks into the next room*  
Kagome-*changes from   
Her old ragged clothes but her skin is still dirty and her hair a   
Mess*ok...*she says loud enough for him to here*  
Sesshomaru~*walks back in*Do you hate me?  
  
Kagome-*looks away then at him*maybe..Answer me this, why did you do those things to me?  
Sesshomaru~*looks as if he doesn't even know*  
Kagome-right..*She looks at him for a moment* no..I don't hate you..  
Sesshomaru~ your free......Kagome....  
Kagome-*walks over to the door turning looking at him*..  
Sesshomaru~ I am sorry good bye...*looks so lonely*  
Kagome-*stops and turns completely around* i wont leave...  
Sesshomaru~ your no longer my prisoner....  
Kagome- then ill stay as a guest*she walks over to him hugging him* you need help and ill help you..  
Sesshomaru~*doesn't understand the hug or her kindness*  
Kagome-hugging him tighter* i am not mad Sesshomaru, i forgive you for the pain you've caused*letting go she looks into his eyes*let me help  
Sesshomaru~*nods*U may help me...but I don't understand with what  
  
  
  
Kagome-Help you understand my feelings, and your feelings  
Sesshomaru~ But feelings are a human emotion..Im a demon  
  
Kagome-you live in a human world, if you understand our feelings then...you'll understand us  
Sesshomaru~ Ok  
Kagome-*sits down thinking*  
Sesshomaru~*sits next to her just like Inuyasha sits*  
Kagome-when i told you that you hurt me, how did u feel?  
Sesshomaru~ my heart felt.. Uhh.... weak and low  
Kagome-that's sadness  
Sesshomaru~*nods*  
Kagome-humans feel that when someone dies, or when they get hurt, how do you feel when your brother hits you?  
Sesshomaru~ pain  
Kagome-humans fell pain when they bleed, or fall, or…get heartbroken  
Sesshomaru~*nods*  
  
Kagome-*sits thinking for a moment for an example of love*  
Sesshomaru~ what if   
Your heart feels light and happy?  
Kagome-that's happiness or love  
Sesshomrua~ Whats love?  
Kagome-love is when you care so much for someone you would protect him or her or lose your life for him or her  
Sesshomaru~*feels that for her right now but says nothing blushing*  
Kagome*smiles continuing* you already know what anger is..  
Sesshomaru~ I do?  
Kagome-Anger is like hatred  
Sesshomaru~*a smile not an evil one but a sweet one crosses his face*  
  
Kagome-hatred is bad* kinda surprised by his smile*you shouldn't hate people  
Sesshomaru~ i smiled cause i am happy  
Kagome-*curious*why are you happy?  
Sesshomaru~ because i am with you*looks like Inuyasha when he smiles*  
Kagome*looks at Sesshomaru realizing how gentle he actually looks*oh...*blushes*  
Sesshomaru~*puts his tail around her gently not to startle her*  
Kagome-*looks into his eyes quickly clearing her throat realizing how   
Much she's blushing* lets see...*changing the subject* do you know what confusion is?  
Sesshomaru~ yes i feel that a lot when something dies in my hands just when i am looking at it  
Kagome-*thinking*uh..Bad example..*Yes...that's one way of putting it  
Sesshomaru~ Im fascinated with humans but when I try to see one up close observe them they Die  
  
Kagome-well..Do you do anything to them before that??  
Sesshomaru~ keep them in my grasp  
Kagome-that may be the reason, you have to be gentle with them, humans are more fragile then demons  
Sesshomaru~ Oh i see *pulls his tail away quickly as if he's scared she will break and kill her*  
Kagome-*smiles*not that fragile...  
Sesshomaru~*puts his tail back were it was*Will i break you?  
Kagome-only if you try, but not like this  
Sesshomaru~ I don't want to hurt you anymore...  
Kagome-your not hurting me, if you do ill tell you  
Sesshomaru~*gets close and smells her skin*  
  
Kagome-^_^;  
Sesshomaru~ you smell nice  
Kagome-thanks*doesn't know how she can, considering what's she been thru*  
Sesshomaru~ you smell sweet.... *thinks*can I ask you something?  
Kagome-yes you can  
Sesshomaru~ Why did my father tell Inuyasha's mother she tasted sweet?  
Kagome-*looks at him*uhhh...*knows what he means*i am not sure...  
Sesshomaru~*tilts his head like a confused puppy*  
Kagome-*laughs nervously*  
Sesshomaru~ whats the matter?  
Kagome-before i answer that..Do you know where babies come from??  
Sesshomaru~ Yes I do...  
Kagome-ok*relived she doesn't have to explain that*  
Sesshomaru~*waits for her reason for bringing that up*  
Kagome-i uh..Wasnt sure if demons knew that  
Sesshomaru~ oh...why?  
Kagome-Most humans know it and i wasn't sure if you knew it or not like, the human emotions  
Sesshomaru~ oh  
Kagome-*sighs with relief* ok..Lets see what else..  
Sesshomaru~*turns his head and lies down around her*  
  
You know his head on one said and his back end on the   
Other side be hind her and his tail across   
Her lap  
  
Kagome-*looks at him for moment*hat other emotions do you know?  
Sesshomaru~ my brain hurts*puts his hands on his head*  
Kagome-ok..No more questions  
Sesshomaru~*lies his head in her lap*  
Kagome-*looks down at him*  
Sesshomaru~*closes his eyes protecting her*  
Kagome-open your eyes you wont hurt me  
  
Sesshomaru~*obeys her*  
  
Kagome-*looks into his eyes smiling then leans her head back on the wall, she missed Inuyasha*  
Sesshomaru~ do you miss my Brother?  
Kagome-a little..  
Sesshomaru~ Why?  
Kagome_*looks at him his eyes shut again i don't know why..  
Sesshomaru~*opens his eyes*I feel that emotion for you...  
Kagome-you would miss me if i left?  
Sesshomaru~ yes..  
Kagome-If Inuyasha missed me he would have come for me by now...  
Sesshomaru~ I also feel love for you  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku~ Inuyasha aren't you worried about Kagome?  
Inuyasha-*looks at Miroku*of course i am stupid!  
Miroku~ then tell my y you haven't gone looking for her, and that you are now stuffing your face?  
Inuyasha-*food flying from his mouth*i plan on going after her..I just don't know where she is!  
Miroku~ Pig...your not worried about her.... what if Sesshomaru has already killed her?  
Inuyasha-i know my brother he wouldn't kill her unless i was there..To make me suffer*stops eating walking away*  
Miroku~ you don't care for her Inuyasha  
Inuyasha-where do you think i am going dumbass*sniffs the air smelling   
Kagome mixed with blood and something   
He doesn't want to think about*that bastard..  
Miroku~*follows him riding Kilala*what is it?  
Inuyasha-he's done stuff to her..Im going after her  
Miroku~ what kind of stuff?  
Inuyasha-*getting angry* the kind of stuff you do to women Miroku*continues walking*  
Miroku~*is confused*  
Inuyasha-*explains it to him*  
Miroku~ Thats ghastly I   
Would never rape a woman!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome-*looks at Sesshomaru* you love me?  
Sesshomaru~ yes....  
Kagome-*speechless* but...why?  
Sesshomaru~ your beautiful.... and you care about me...  
Kagome-*blushes brightly*i care about you to..  
Sesshomaru~*kisses her on the lips deeply*  
Kagome-*kisses him with confused happiness*  
Sesshomaru~*feels happiness over come all the dark feelings   
In his heart he feels playful and happy  
Kagome-*breaks the kiss looking into his eyes smiling*  
Sesshomaru~*smiles a happy lovely playful smile*  
Kagome-*smiling she leans her head back again closing her eyes tired*  
Sesshoaru~ Do u love me?  
Kagome-*opens one eye looking at him opening both *i hardly know you..You can't love someone without knowing him or her  
Sesshomaru~*closes his eyes sadly*  
Kagome-*leans forward kissing him again*that doesn't mean i cant   
Get to know you*breaking this kiss she thinks to herself*i love Inuyasha nothing will change that...  
Sesshomaru~*smiles*  
Kagome-*leans back deep in thought and confusion falling asleep*  
Sesshomaru~*falls to sleep as well as Inuyasha bursts in*  
Kagome-*is REALLY tired so she stays asleep*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha-Sesshomaru get away from her!!!!!!!!  
Sesshomaru~No.....  
Inuyasha-and why not!?  
Sesshomaru~ Im not letting you take her from me....  
Inuyasha-*looks at Kagome's sad state*look at her! Whatever   
You've done to her i am sure she doesn't want to be here!  
Sesshomaru~ She said she would stay with me...*his voice has a hint of fear and sadness in it* Inuyasha-yea i am sure she was saying that so you wouldn't hurt her!  
Sesshomaru~*gets up slowly and sadly he lets Inuyasha take the one he loves away*  
  
Inuyasha-*picks up Kagome* ill come back Sesshomaru, ill   
Make you pay for what you did to her*runs out carrying her*  
Sesshomaru~*sits down sadness over comes his heart tears roll down his cheeks..Hes alone once again*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha~*holds her waiting for her to wake up*  
Kagome-*opens her eyes slowly blinded by the sun*Sesshomaru..  
Inuyasha~ No its me  
Kagome-Inuyasha?!*She happily throws her arms around him hugging him tightly*  
Inuyasha~*hugs back*i got you away from the torture  
Kagome-*continues to hug him* at first it was really bad...  
Inuyasha~ He seemed sad?  
Kagome-He didn't understand why i was scared or why i was crying. I explained it to him*reliseing from the hug looking at him*  
Inuyasha~ Im going to kill that bastard  
Kagome-he doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore..Hes in love with me  
Inuyasha~*growls*  
Kagome-he asked me if i loved him...  
Inuyasha~*sets her down* what did you say? *Ears go back*  
Kagome-no..  
  
Inuyasha~ Im still going to kill him  
Kagome-if you really have to*looks at herself*jeez i didn't realize how much of a mess i was  
Inuyasha~ go take a bath Sango is in the hot springs  
Kagome-*looks at him*Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha~ yes?  
Kagome-do you..*Thinks* nevermind..I'll ask later*walks off towards the hot springs*  
Inuyasha~*sits down in thought*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango~*takes a bath*  
Kagome-*comes running over to the springs*Hey Sango!  
Sango~ hey!  
Kagome-*looks around*Mirokus not around here is he?  
Sango~ Nope! Kilala is chasing him for me  
Kagome-*laughs* good*undresses and walks into the springs*this feels nice  
Sago~ where were you Kagome-San?  
Kagome-*looking away from her*Sesshomaru had me..  
Sango~ what happened?  
Kagome-a lot...stuff i really don't feel like talking about*thinking*he's not as bad as he seems though..*  
Sango~*screams pointing at Miroku*GET OUT NOW!  
Kagome* screams as she tries to cover herself franticly throwing rocks at   
Miroku*  
  
Miroku-*getting pelted with rocks runs away*  
Kilala~*resumes her   
Chase*  
  
Sango~ Miroku is cute  
Kagome-*laughs*you guys would make a good couple! *Dips underwater*  
Sango~ you really think so?  
Kagome-*parting her hair from her face*yes i really do  
Sango~ but he's such a perv  
Kagome-well if he's committed i bet he'd get over it, he's just a lonely guy right now*laughs*  
Sango~*thinks*I love his eyes  
  
Kagome-*washing her self not paying attention*  
Sango~*laughs*and his smiles to die for!  
Kagome-tell him..not me  
Sango~ Im scared to  
Kagome-he obviously likes you as well i don't think there's really anything to be scared of*  
thinks about what she talked about with Sesshomaru*  
Sango~ what if he hurts me?  
Kagome-*snaps back to reality*hurts you?  
Sango~ breaks my heart  
Kagome-i don't think he will...  
Sango~*gets out and puts her clothes on*  
Kagome-did i say something wrong?  
Sango~ no i am going to go find him*Miroku*walks to him*hey  
  
Miroku-*rubs his head*IM SORRY!!!!!  
Sango~ No its ok*walks closer to him *  
Miroku-your not going to hurt me are you?  
Sango~ No silly*smiles*  
Miroku-*sighs with relief* okay then what's on your mind?  
Sango~*kisses him on the lips putting her arms around his neck*  
Miroku-*faces heats up falling backwards with her on top of him shocked*  
Sango~*keeps kissing him*  
Miroku-*puts his arms around her thinking*hey..i think she like me!*  
Sango~*pulls away and smiles at him*  
Miroku-*smiles back* what's the occasion?  
Sango~ nothing  
Miroku-no reason?  
Sango~ I like you  
Miroku-Sango-Chan i like you to*smiles*  
Sango~*licks his cheek playfully*  
Miroku_*looks at her* this is a new side of you  
Sango~ how so Miroku-San?  
Miroku-very forward and a new way to show your feelings., i like this   
side of you.  
Sango~ I love you Miroku  
Miroku-as do i Sango-Chan*he leans forward kissing her*  
Sango~*kisses him back*  
Miroku-*pulls her closer to him*  
Sango~*giggles*  
Miroku-*breaks the kiss*whats so funny?  
Sango~ your touch is weird to me...I've never been held by a guy only my father  
Miroku-do you like my touch*gently touching her face*  
Sango~ yes....*closes her eyes*  
Miroku-Sango-Chan..?  
Sango~ Miroku....*breaths deeply*  
Miroku-Sango..  
Sango~*French kisses him*  
Miroku-*French's with her, trying not to disappoint her  
  
Inuyasha-*walking by Sango and Miroku*Jeez why don't you two get a room!!  
Sango~*rolls them over where's he's on top*  
Miroku-*likes this way better ignoring Inuyasha's comment.  
Sango~*puts her arms around his neck*Do what you want with me baby I am all your's  
Miroku-*gets a big grin picking her up and taking her into a room, locking the door:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha~*walks to the springs watching Kagome*  
Kagome-*sitting fully clothed looking straight ahead thinking*  
Inuyasha~*walks to her*  
Kagome-*doesn't hear him at first, her back turned*  
Inuyasha~*touches her shoulder*  
Kagome-*looks at his hand turning to him*Hey...  
Inuyasha~*smiles*  
Kagome-*smiles back offering a seat beside her*  
Inuyasha~*sits down closer then normal*  
Kagome-*looks up at him*thank you for saving me..  
Inuyasha~ don't mention it....i am a saint remember?  
Kagome-*smiles* yea..*looking away*Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha~ yes?  
Kagome-*sits silent for a moment*do you care about me?  
Inuyasha~ with all my heart  
Kagome-*looking back at him into his golden eyes*more then a friend??  
Inuyasha~ yes.....  
Kagome-*smiling hugging him again*so do i....  
Inuyasha~*kisses her cheek*  
Kagome-*leans up and gently kisses him, looking into his eyes   
smiling happily*i am glad i am here with you  
Inuyasha~*smiles*so am I  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sango~*looks in to Mirokus Mocha eyes*I am glad I am here with you....  
Miroku-so am i Sango-Chan  
Sango~*kisses him her hair damp with sweat*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inuyasha~*purrs*  
  
Kagome-*never heard him purr before* what's that sound?*smiling at him*  
Inuyasha~*puts her hand on his chest*  
Kagome-*smirks*your purring?  
Inuyasha~*smiles*  
  
Kagome-*thinks*i thought cats purred*smiles at him with this thought*  
Inuyasha~*gets behind her sitting normal putting his arms around her*  
Kagome-*rests her head on   
his chest listening to the purr*looking up at him*  
Inuyasha~S ango and Miroku are locked in a room of Kaedes hut together  
Kagome-*laughs* i knew something like that would happen*hugging his arm with hers*  
Inuyasha~*rubs her cheek with his*I love cuddling  
Kagome-*feels safe and secure with him*so do i  
Inuyasha~*smells Sango coming*Sangos coming over here.....  
  
CONTINUED! 


	2. Love

A/N:OK, this is a lot shorter we just quickly finished it. Again, all the chars are in it except Kikyo,Naraku,And Shippo.  
oh yea all the legal crap goes here too  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Torn Between Two Brothers Chapter2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome-do u think we should un-cuddle?  
Inuyasha~ no  
Sango~ hey Kagome*is smiling*  
Kagome-Hey Sango, how did things go with Miroku?*blushes a little*  
Inuyasha~*closes his eyes holding Kagome tighter*  
Sango~ perfect.....*she said dreamily*  
Kagome-*smiles brightly looking at Inuyasha then Sango*oh really??  
  
Inuyasha~*listens to the   
conversation*  
Sango~ yep...*pats Inuyasha's head* awwww!! just like a   
little puppy!  
Kagome-*thinks Inuyasha would get mad at the comment but cant help snickering*  
Inuyasha~*purrs louder at Sangos touch his eyes still closed*  
Sango~ walks off*I am going to go find dinner  
Kagome-*waves after Sango*Inuyasha she's gone..  
Inuyasha~*purrs deeply as he opens his eyes and brushes his lips across hers*  
Kagome-*meets their lips together sighing with happiness*  
Inuyasha~*parts her lips with his tongue exploring her mouth*  
Kagome-*greets his tongue with hers exploring his mouth holding him close to her*  
Inuyasha~*pulls away slowly*I love you Kagome  
Kagome*looks into his eyes*I love you to..*smiling at his words*  
Inuyasha~*kisses her face gently*  
  
Kagome-*kissed him on his lips leaning her head against his chest listening to his purr and heartbeat happily*  
Inuyasha~*closed his eyes her head under his chin*  
Kagome-*happily smiled   
and closed her eyes to but, the thought of Sesshomaru crossed her mind, how could she leave him like that..she knew what it   
was like to be in love and then loose   
them, she felt bad*  
Inuyasha~*feel asleep*  
Sesshomaru~*lay in the back of the hut his heart would not stop hurting he closed his eyes he hated being alone*  
Kagome-*she hated this guilt but, it wasn't her fault, she loved someone else*  
  
THE END!! will we continue? will i get off my lazy butt and put this in a story format? WHO knows! 


	3. Pain

A/N: Helloooo..yes we're slowly finishing it. Naraku makes a surprise appearance this time but only shortly. This may not be a happy ending...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Torn Between Two Brothers Chaper3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha~*puts his arms around her tightly holding her as if she would blow away*  
Kagome-*lost in thought opened her eyes full of guilt she didn't know what to do*  
Inuyasha~*lets her go still sleeping*  
Kagome-*looked up at Inuyasha sleeping she slowly moved away from him hoping not to wake him*  
Inuyasha~*stayed asleep*  
Sesshomaru~*shivered and bundled his tail around himself just wanting the heart ache to leave*  
Kagome-*stood up silently walking away from Inuyasha to go find Kilala*  
Kilala~Pi...pip.?  
Kagome-*kneeled beside her* Kilala..can you take me somewhere?*she patted her head*  
Kilala~Pi!*changes*  
  
Kagome-*sits on Kilala's back*take me to see Sesshomaru..please?  
Kilala~*heads towards Sesshomaru's reaching the hut*  
Kagome-*she gripped a bag she had brought with her tightly knocking on the door lightly*  
Sesshomaru~*thought it would be Inuyasha coming to slay him but why would Inuyasha knock?*c-come i-in  
Kagome-*she heard fear in his voice as she slowly opened the door*Sesshomaru...?  
Sesshomaru~ you c-came b-back......  
Kagome-*her heart sank..he looked like he had been crying for days*of course..*she walked towards him*  
Sesshomaru~*didn't look her in the eyes. He was to hurt to care if she was going to stay or leave his heart bleeding and wounded beyond repair*  
  
Kagome-*walking over closer she sat down looking into his face* i am sorry....  
Sesshomaru~*more tears come*my heart....its in pain  
Kagome-*looked at his tears and she couldn't help but cry* i am so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt..*she covered her face with her hands*  
Sesshomaru~ my heart bleeding....My eyes let out the blood...  
Kagome-*threw herself on him hugging him tightly* i am sorry please forgive me*she cried harder*  
Sesshomaru~ im not mad...*he rested an arm oh her back*  
Kagome-*she calmed herself down looking at him*your not?  
Sesshomaru~ No......It's just my heart*touches his chest*  
Kagome-i don't want your heart to hurt*puts her hand on his*  
Sesshomaru~ It won't stop  
Kagome-*she held his hand tightly and leaned in kissing him*it will stop  
Sesshomaru~ Promise?   
Kagome-yes  
Sesshomaru~*he looked into her tearful eyes* your lying to me.....   
Kagome-*bit her lip nervously * i cant promise you it will stop hurting...i am just hoping for the best  
Sesshomaru~ your going to leave me.....you smell of my brother.....  
Kagome-*let go of his hand* i have to leave..*she pulled out a red scarf from her bag*he'll kill you if i don't..  
Sesshomaru~ But if you leave.......I'll bleed to death....*closes his eyes and tears come down his cheeks*  
  
Kagome-you wont bleed to death, those are tears, i know it hard*she took his hand putting her scarf in it*i know how you feel  
Sesshomaru~*looks down at the scarf, then at her he looks pitiful*  
Kagome-you'll forget all about me and meet somebody else, it wont hurt forever*puts her hand on his again*keep this, that way you'll always have something to reamember me by...  
Sesshomaru~ you showed me the errors of my evil ways......My heart will always hurt.....I'll never see you again because of my brother  
Kagome- I'll come and visit when i can..when Inuyasha's not around  
  
Sesshomaru~*turns his head and lies back down*  
Kagome-*turns away*i am sorry..ive caused more pain....  
Sesshomaru~ Just g-o*pain in his voice*  
Kagome-*stands up crying again*i am sorry..*she walks towards the door*  
Sesshomaru~*lies his head on her scarf tears flow on it*  
Kagome-*opens the door*goodbye..*crying she shuts the door behind her*  
Sesshomaru~*closed his eyes tight wishing he would just die*  
Kagome-*leans against his door tears rolling down her face*  
Sesshomaru~*let out a heart splitting whine as he rubbed his chest feeling the pain well over his whole body*  
Kagome-*hears him through the door as she slid down to the ground crying harder*i am sorry...  
  
Sesshomaru~*a low howl came from his broken heart as he rested his head back down on his lavender smelling scarf*why does it hurt so much?  
Kagome-*her heart ached hearing him suffer but she did what she had to do...she thought it was the right thing*c'mon Kilala lets go back...  
Kilala~ Pip*shakes her head no*  
Kagome-*looked at her*what's wrong?  
Kilala~*walks to Sesshomaru's door and paws at it, she can understand his howls and whines*  
Kagome-*looked at her*i can't..i know he hurts but i am hurting to!*she didn't expect Kilala to understand her*  
Kilala~*sat on the doorstep her head down*piiiiippp........  
Kagome-*picks up Kilala*i am sorry i have to leave  
Kilala~*pi p pipbut he's in pain  
Kagome-*puts her down*I know he's in pain...I am in pain to*she felt she could understand Kilala*  
Kilala~*changes in to her big self*  
Kagome-*stands up looking at her*  
Kilala~*turns her head*  
Sesshomaru~*whines again*  
  
Kagome-*starts to walk away* ill go back alone then Kilala  
Naraku ~*grabs her*  
  
Kagome-*screams punching Naraku*let me go!!!*screams loud enough for everyone to hear her*  
Sesshomaru~*gets up and runs to save her*Naraku! Let her go.....*growls*  
Inuyasha-*wakes up to her scream* Kagome?!*sniffs around*  
Sesshomaru~*lunges at Naraku*  
Naraku-*simply moves aside out of his aim*  
Inuyasha-*smells Naraku and Sesshomaru and starts running towards there direction*  
Kagome-*still kicking and screaming*  
Sesshomaru~*growls and slashes at him with Tensegia*  
  
Inuyasha~*ran up with Tetseiga and slashed Sesshomaru across the back then killing Naraku*  
Sesshomaru~*feels a new pain all over his body he falls to the ground*  
Naraku-*the monkey skin slowly disinagrats and a wooden figure falls in its place*  
Kagome-*falls to the ground unconscious*  
Sesshomaru~*looked up at his brother pleading with him not to finish killing him*  
Inuyasha-*looks at him*what happened here?  
Sesshomaru~ No forget not killing me.....put me out of my misery......  
Inuyasha-*points Tetseiga at him*why should i?  
Sesshomaru~ because my heart is hurting......I want to die....I want to pain to be gone  
Inuyasha-i should let you suffer*puts the Tetseiga away*you deserve it  
Sesshomaru~*feels his blood seeping from the giant gash in his back to pains run through his body, he shivers tears rolling down his face*  
Inuyasha-*walks over to his brother*your a disgrace to the demon race  
Sesshomaru~ let me die....  
Inuyasha-what's wrong with you? why aren't you trying to kill me?*he expected some reaction to his comments*  
Sesshomaru~*shows Inuyasha the blood on his hand and puts his hand on his bleeding heart*I want to die....  
Inuyasha-*agrees* its better then suffering*pulls out his sword bringing it to his chest*  
  
Sesshomaru~*closes his eyes not wanting death, just wanting to be ok and the pain to leave his body he shivers scared*  
Inuyasha-*stops* dammit Sesshomaru i cant kill you like this i want to kill you in a fight*putting the sword back*  
Sesshomaru~ I am dieing any way my brother.....  
Inuyasha-heal yourself stupid  
Sesshomaru~*holds his broken sword*I-i can't  
Inuyasha-*looks at him* what am i suppose to do?  
Sesshomaru~*closes his eyes, letting a little of his dieing life leave him*Promise you'll take care of my friend....  
Inuyasha-*sighs*fine  
Sesshomaru~*shakes*  
Inuyasha-where is your friend at?  
Sesshomaru~*opens his eyes and looks at Kagome*Ka..go..me...  
Inuyasha-*looks at Kagome then Sesshomaru remembering what she told him* all right..ill take care of her  
Sesshomaru~*still had her scarf in his hand he clutched it tightly to his chest as even more of his life left him*Tell her I said g-good b-bye....*fear rolled in his voice extreme fear*  
  
Inuyasha-*walked over to Kagome picking her up*you got it Sesshomaru and if you happen to live i guess she can visit you...maybe..*turns his back to him*  
  
Sesshomaru~*looked at his brother*I am sorry for everything I did to you.....all the pain....*he closed his eyes as the rest of his life and strength left him and his lifeless body lie there one tear on his cheek the symbol of the rest of his soul slowly rolled down his cheek hitting the ground*  
Inuyasha-*continued to walk leaving his brother behind, he couldn't help but feel sorry he would give him a proper burial once Kagome was safe*  
Inuyasha~*gently lied Kagome down his heart pained for his brother*Kagome?  
Kagome-*she didn't stir her breath was heavy from pain*  
Inuyasha~ Kagome?  
Kagome-*moaned opening her eyes*  
Inuyasha~ are you ok?  
  
Kagome-*closed her eyes*no i hurt all over...  
Inuyasha~*takes the tip of Tensegia and puts it on her wounds they healed instantly*  
Kagome-*opened her eyes looking at him*Tensegia...where's Sesshomaru at?  
  
What will Inuyasha tell her? the truth or a lie.......? 


	4. Death

A/n:Wahhhhhhhhh!! grab a tissue people this part will kill you =8(  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Torn Between Two Brothers Chapter 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha~ He is dead....  
Kagome-*sat up quickly holding her head still aching*what happened?  
Inuyasha~ Naraku slayed my brother...  
Kagome-*looked into his eyes she could see his sadness*i am sorry..  
Inuyasha~ He said he was....s-sorry  
Kagome-*held back her tears*he did..*she laid her head on his chest silent*  
Inuyasha~ He said he was sorry....and to tell you Good Bye  
Kagome-*tears rolled down her cheeks still quiet she wrapped her arms around him*  
Inuyasha~ He told me to take care of you....  
Kagome-*she kept her head down*will you?  
Inuyasha~ with all my heart and soul  
Kagome-*her tears stopped falling silent again*  
Inuyasha~ are you going to come to help me bury him?  
Kagome-*nodded letting go of him*yes..  
Inuyasha~*took her to the spot were Sesshomaru lie he looked as if he were sleeping*  
Kagome-*she stood looking at him* He suffered from pain until he died...*she whispered looking at his blood*  
  
Sesshomaru~*the wind blew his hair and the tear fell Kagome could see that the last bit of his soul was in that one last tear she could hear his voice saying:" If you leave...I'll bleed to death...  
Kagome-*she looked down at her feet*i killed him...  
Inuyasha~ no you didn't....  
Sesshomaru~*the piece of his loyal sword imbedded in him drawing his hell bound soul back to his body, his chest rises*  
Kagome-*looked at Inuyasha not seeing Sesshomaru at first* he died from the pain i gave him!  
Inuyasha~ what pain?  
Sesshomaru~*opened his golden eyes*  
Kagome-*walks over to Inuyasha* his broken heart. he loved me and i couldn't love him back because i love you*she burst into tears*  
Sesshomaru~ Now i love you as a friend and my heart doesn't hurt so much....  
Kagome-*spun around seeing him shocked her at first not hearing his words*  
Sesshomaru~*smiled and looked at his brother*  
Inuyasha-*looking at him* how'd that happen?  
InuyashasDream12 Sesshomaru~ I have a peace of my sword embedded in my back  
Inuyasha-figures  
Sesshomaru~ brother permit me to live with you and your mate as if we were a pack..  
Inuyasha-*looks at him shocked*i thought you couldn't stand me!?  
Sesshomaru~ Sometimes we need to put our hatred behind us*he stands and walks to Inuyasha and extends his hand*Brothers?  
Inuyasha-*looked at his hand and grabbed it firmly* fine...Brothers  
  
Kagome-*her head ached with pain and confusion how could she stand to live with both of them?*  
Sesshomaru~*smiled at his brother and then at Kagome*don't worry Kagome.....were going to all be a family  
Kagome-*takes a step back away from them* no..*fear in her voice*  
Sesshomaru~ what's the matter?  
Kagome-*looks at them*don't you see..we wont be happy..theres always going to be pain..because of me..*turning her back to them*  
Sesshomaru~ why will there be pain  
Kagome-i caused you..and i caused myself to have pain too...  
Sesshomaru~ but i am just happy being your friend...  
Kagome-*shakes her head*that doesn't matter..i feel...like a terrible person  
Sesshomaru~ where will you go?  
Kagome-*had no intention on leaving* i guess..i'll go back to my time....  
Inuyasha~ then I am going with you  
Kagome-*held back tears*No..i don't want to hurt you to...i just..want to be alone!*she yelled running off into the forest*  
Inuyasha~*ran after her....he searched and searched all night*   
  
Kagome-*continued to run deeper and deeper tripping over roots and rocks she finally fell crying*I am a terrible person…I don't deserve to live*she had never felt such confusion and heart break before she couldn't handle causing it to someone else*  
Inuyasha-*called her name out running like he never had before*Kagome!! Kagome!!*sniffing around he found her smell..it was weak*  
Kagome-*sat huddled by a tree*she was cold and tired she tried to keep herself awake in hopes Inuyasha would find her*  
Inuyasha-*finally found her running to her she was pale and her lips were blue, she was freezing. He quickly took his shirt off wrapping it around her quickly*Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!!  
Kagome-*opens her eyes slightly*I-I'M S-Sor-ry..*she trembled*  
Inuyasha-No Kagome..its ok nobody's mad nobody hates you*he held her close to him trying to warm her up*  
Kagome-*smiled motionless*I-I-Love you..  
Inuyasha-*he started to crying*Kagome..?  
  
As the night got cold an eerie howl could be heard through the forest as a Hanyou held his dead mate tears in his eyes. He never knew it would end like this as he kissed her frozen lips again. He had to watch another woman die...but at least this time he got to say....Good Bye  
  
Don't you just hate us?! how could we let this happen? Eh..it was getting drug out. Please review ^^ 


End file.
